1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display device, a touch screen panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, demand for flexible display devices made foldable or bendable has been increasing. A flexible display device can be made to maintain a display of images while being bent like paper, by using materials such as flexible plastics rather than a conventional glass substrate that lacks flexibility.
Meanwhile, among display devices, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device has various advantages such as light weight, slim structure, and compactness. Hence, an OLED device is frequently employed as a display panel of a flexible display device. In some products, a touch screen panel can be attached to the display device. In this case, the touch screen panel attached to the display device having flexibility should also have flexibility.